The present invention relates to elevator and escalator systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for controlling elevator and escalator systems.
Elevator systems, for example, may include a plurality of elevator cars that service a number of floors in a structure. Each elevator car includes associated controllers or processors that may control the system. The system includes fixtures such as push buttons, visual indicators and audio indicators that may be located on each floor, in an elevator car, in a controller, and in a central location such as a machinery room or control room. Previous systems connected each fixture to the controllers independently using cables dedicated to each fixture or group of fixtures.